1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storyboard processing, and more specifically, to processing and generating multiple shots in the storyboarding process of content production.
2. Background
In the process of making a movie, a storyboard is a pre-production process that is used to visualize scenes in detail. The storyboard expresses an image to be delivered as an illustration according to a sequence, illustrates a motion of camera and/or subject for each scene by visualizing the image to be presented to an audience and a customer. For example, the storyboarding process involves many panels of images drawn by a story artist, and presented in order for the purpose of visualizing sections of a motion picture prior to production. Typically, a completed storyboard includes the information that all staff, such as a producer, a director, and an art director may use to understand how to construct the corresponding story.